Graduation Suprises!
by La Juliette
Summary: Graduation day is here and Cat is giving the valedictorian speech, but before she gets there something horrible happens. Cabbie and a little Rade, other pairings in later chapters as well!
1. Chapter 1

Cat's POV

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and examined myself. _Deep breaths, Cat, deep breaths_, I thought. Exhaling, I slid the cap onto my head and took one last glance at my senior self. Yes, I'd changed a whole lot over the last four years; a little taller, a little wiser. A part of me said I was eager to take on this world, ready to go on with my life, but another part was too attached to break free. My mother called for me to hurry up and I snapped out of my trance.

When we arrived at the graduation ceremony, my heart crumpled up into a big wad and lodged itself into my throat. I couldn't even speak, there had to be thousands of people here and I had to make a speech in front of them all. On a normal basis, that'd be no biggie, but a few feet in front of me was the one person who I feared to embarrass myself in front of; Robby Shapiro.

I know, I know, it's stupid of me. Our freshman year he was the epitome of goofy, gawky nerdiness, but since then he had changed a lot. Robby joined the football team and weight lifted all the time, causing _muscles_ to start to appear. I know, weird, right? It's the truth, though. He eventually got contacts and a nice hair cut, and you wouldn't believe the difference it made. Even though he was suddenly attractive, there was more to it than that…and he stole my heart. Only one thing stood in the way: Jade West.

Yes, you read correctly, _Jade West_. What happened to Beck? Well, that's a long story. I know, they'd been through everything together! Robby, complimenting his amazingly sweet personality, became the most attractive guy at Hollywood Arts and the new man candy for Jade West, leaving Beck in the rearview mirror.

"Are you OK, Cat?" his soft voice swept melodically through my ears. "You look…nervous."

"Believe me, I'm terrified," I confessed.

He gently smiled. "Don't be, I know you'll do amazing."

The words played over and over in my head as he ran off to meet Jade at the end of the hall. A small sigh escaped from my mouth as I skipped down the hall to the gymnasium. Little did I know, that hall floor had just recently been waxed. You'd be surprised how bad hitting a the floor of Hollywood Arts can hurt.

Shocked? Expected it? Love it? Hate it?

Reviews are lovely. :3


	2. Rest of Discontent

**Btw, I was listening to some Victorious music and thinking, "I wonder if Ariana has any songs on her own…" and searched it up on Youtube. OMG, she's amazing! If you haven't already, look for her on Youtube and listen to some of her videos because she is truly great! Read on.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone else does this, even though it's pointless, but I'll go ahead and do it too. I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS! lol. :) Read on. **

Robbie's POV

Beck, Tori, Andre, and I stood over Cat's vegetable-like body. Jade lingered over by the window and remained silent, more annoyed that Cat caused the graduation ceremony to be put off until next Saturday.

"Do you think she'll be OK, Andre?" Tori asked, barely above a whisper.

"Honey," his grip around her waist tightened, "I'm not real sure."

Beck looked up to see my speechlessness and sighed. "Can I speak with you outside, Robbie?"

His words shook me out of my fog and brought me back to reality. I agreed and walked out to the hallway with him.

"Let's waste no time. You love her," he stated quickly.

"I don't know what your talking about," I denied.

"Cat, you love her. Not Jade. It's obvious," Beck replied. "Don't lie about it, okay? I may seem bitter about this, but I want Jade back and you want Cat so I want to help."

"But what if Cat never wakes up?" I asked.

"She'll wake up," Beck assured.

Andre's POV

After a while I finally got Tori to leave the hospital. It wasn't easy, but I had to do it. I drove her home in my car. The whole time she just silently sat there, didn't speak, didn't sing to the radio, didn't move. I sighed as we pulled into her driveway.

"You have to say something eventually," I told her.

She remained still.

"Well, what if I did something like this," I asked, tickling her stomach.

She resisted a bit, but soon she burst out laughing. "Stop, stop! I give, I give!"

"There we go," I said with a laugh.

"Andre, what if…what if that were me, lying in the hospital bed?" she asked.

"Well, I'd imagine that your mom and dad would be at your side all the time, and Trina would be answering your cell phone calls…and that's never a good thing.

And if you were the one lying in that hospital bed, then I do believe all the color of everything would be sucked out of my world…" I paused to think about the horribleness of that. "And I think that's how Robbie feels now."

"Really?" she asked. "But…but what about Jade?"

"Jade and Robbie were only together because it looked good," Andre explained.

Tori just shook her head. "I've got to get some rest. My head is just reeling from all of this."

"Okay. I love you," I told her before kissing her forehead. "Sleep well."

"I love you too," she whispered before hurrying off to her house.

I know, I know. Tori and Andre aren't dating in the series, but dude, if I owned this series they'd already be freaking married. Sorry. XD

Love it?

Hate it?

Reviews are lovely!


	3. Don't Think I've Forgotten

**Thanks to everyone and all their support/suggestions! I really appreciate it! :3**

Cat's POV

Foggy-headed, I sat up and looked at he scene around me. Hollywood Arts? Still? Why wasn't I at home, getting rid of this massive head ache?

"Cat!" exclaimed Robbie, running over to me. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Teehee." _He called me sweetheart. _"Um…I mean yeah. I'm fine."

"Great, come on," he replied, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me towards the gym.

Blushing, I wondered where he was taking me and why.

"Everyone! Cat's here!"

In this gym, was everyone that ever meant anything to me. There was my family, my middle school crushes, my best friends, all waiting for me in the Hollywood Arts gym. They all cheered when I entered the room, like they'd been waiting forever. What was going on here?

"Cat, over the last four years, you've lost sight of the people who love you. We've lingered in the ignored part of your brain until now. We broke into your subconscious and made you fall into this coma so we could make you realize something. We miss you," Robbie explained.

"What?" I exclaimed, confused.

Robbie's POV

It was just Beck and me at the hospital for Cat at the time. Everyone else had something better to do than care about Cat.

"They say she's lingering between life and death, Robbie," Beck blatantly stated. "She could go at any minute."

"Thanks, that really helps, man," I spat back, tears making my vision blur.

"Just listen!" he impatiently yelled. "You gotta convince her to stay. My grandma said she did this for her best friend in high school. You just gotta stay by her side all the time you can and tell her about all the good times you've had. That way, you're convincing her that she should stay on Earth with us and not die."

"And that'll work?" I asked.

"It's worth a shot," Beck answered.

"True." I looked down at her motionless body and wiped away my tears. "Cat, if you can hear me, I have some things you need to hear."

Cat's POV

"Cat, if you can hear me, I have some things you need to hear," Robbie's voice rang through the huge gym.

The dream Robbie (as I now called him to rid of confusion) just looked at me and nodded.

"What is it, Robbie?" I called back, but I don't think that he heard me.

"Remember when we met." He laughed lightly. "You said you didn't like gross boys with cooties, but when I let you borrow some of my crayons you said I was too nice to have cooties."

"Been best friends ever since," I muttered.

"I miss those days, the days when everything was so much simpler," I noticed a slight sense of despair in his voice.

"Oh, Robbie, I've been neglecting you," I called back. "I've been letting my feelings get in the way. I've avoided you to avoid the heartbreak, but really I've just made things worse. I made you think I hated you."

"You were such a ball of fire, so passionate and excited about everything. The teacher was always annoyed with that part of you, but I found it perfect. I miss you, Cat. I miss your sweet, high pitched laugh. I miss everything about you. When you wake up, we need to go celebrate. Let's go to Giddyland! Remember our times in middle school there?"

I smiled at the memories we did have there. "Yeah, Robbie, I remember. I remember when Jade turned you down there in seventh grade, now she's just head over heels for you…or should I say your looks."

"I can't wait to hang out with you again, Cat. Come back soon, please," he begged. "I have to go now, bye."

"Wait, Robbie!" I called, but without luck.

I looked over to the others in the gym, they were all silently waiting on the bleachers for my attention. "I'm so sorry, guys."

The first one, Beck, stood. "I have something to say, too."

"Say it, I think I need to hear it," I replied.

Beck's POV

Robbie's mom called him on his phone to come home, so I took his place at her side.

"I have something to say, too," I told her. "Things haven't been the same since you left. You brighten things up, you make everything interesting. Remember the time you and Jade sang in the karaoke place? You made everyone laugh during that tense time. We all miss you, you should come back soon."

I took one last glance over her lifeless looking body. Kissing her forehead, I threw my jacket over my shoulder and left. Poor Cat…Poor Robbie…one could only hope things improved and that my plan for all of this worked.


End file.
